


Light Visit

by silvertama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertama/pseuds/silvertama
Summary: You were alone at home until your phone vibrated. It was a call from Jae, your senior at college.





	Light Visit

You were alone at home. Your parents gone to visit your sister abroad for 5 days. Even though it's a winter holiday, but you chose to stayed at home because you like being alone and don't like being in a hot place.

It was a boring afternoon, until your phone vibrated. It was a call from Jae, your senior at college.

"Hello Anna ? What are you doing ?"

"Oh, nothing. I was watching tv alone because i'm bored at my bedroom."

"Can i go to your house ? I forgot to bring my keys amd nobody home. I'll stay at your house until there's someone at my home",

You think twice. You were little afraid because you never invite a boy to your house, well even though Jae want to visit your house. "Okay, I'll be waiting" you hang up the call. You rushed to your bedroom to wore your bra since you rarely use your bra at home.

You heard someone knocked your door. It was Jae. You ran to the door and Jae greeted you.

"Hi, Anna. Sorry for bothering your 'me time'. I brought you some snacks as apologies."

"No you don't bother me. Okay thanks for the snacks, come in" you let Jae came in to your house.

"What are you doing ?" He took off his shoes and sat on your soft individual couch.

"As you can see, I'm watching TV. I don't know what should i do. It's a boring holiday like usual." You sat on the bigger couch

"BTW who's in your house ? I've never seen someone here."

"There's nobody home. I'm alone until Tuesday. My parents went to visit my sister abroad this morning, and i had to stayed at home. They went to south asia. Since there's no winter, so it must be hot now.. I hate being in a hot place."

Jae didn't responded. He looked around your house and swing his feets. You two become awkward.

"Ah, how about we watch some movies ? Or cartoons ? Or what ?"

"You decided it. I don't like watching TV." Jae respond. Then you chose to watch a movie. It was romance, and 17+. You tried to search other programs but Jae interrupted.

“Don’t switch the channel. I want to watch this movie since long time ago.” You threw the remote, opened the snacks, and sat on the bigger couch.

The movie was not so boring, but if there’s a kissing scene, you become awkward and tried to look somewhere, pretend not seen the kissing scene like you usually did when you watched a movie with your parents.

You stretched your body, put your legs on the couch, and laying while playing your phone. You two not talked to each other, and you unconciously fell asleep.

While you slept, you felt a hot breath in front of your face, and a finger tracing your nose, lips, and jawline. You opened your eyes, and Jae’s face is the first thing you saw. It was so close.

You were surprised. You sat on the couch. “Jae !? What are you doing !? You almost make me suffer a heart attack !”

Jae sat on the couch and gripped your shoulder. You raised your shoulder and eyebrows, widened your eyes a surprise.

“I’ve something I want to tell you, but I’m too afraid to said this. I love you, Anna.”

You confused. You gave him a facial expression saying ‘wtf ?’. “What ? But, why ?” you responded

“I don’t know. You are just….. There’s no reason needed to loving someone, right ? And I don’t have a reason to loving you. Every time I spent with you, everything about you, because I love you”

You couldn’t believed what just he said. Maybe it’s because you just woke up from your nap and thought you were still dreaming. You slap your face, but Jae cupped you cheeks and he kissed your lips.

You closed your eyes, enjoying his kiss. He gone wild every time his lips kissed you. You really enjoyed the kissing. Your tongue twisted each other. But suddenly you opened your eyes and pushed him.

“What are we doing ?” You confused

“I don’t know. I lost my mind. I love you and i want to make love with you” He continue kissed you, bite your lips, twisted his tongue with yours again, pushed you down and now he is on top. You never did it before, you were to afraid.

“Are you sure ?? Like, I-I never do it before. I’m afraid.” You palmed your mouth and threw your face to the right side.

“Don’t worry, I also never do this before. So, how about we try it together ? We never know if we don’t try it, right ?” He opened my sweater, my inner shirt, and leave on my undershirt.

“Geez, how many clothes did you wear ? I know it’s winter, but I just wear 2 clothes.” He protest because you were wearing too many clothes. You like wore 3 layers of clothes.

“Shut up, it’s cold.” You wrapped your arms on his neck. Jae kissed you again, traced your jawline until your ears, and bite your earlobe. You can felt his hot breath on your ears. It was so tickles. Your ears is the most sensitive part of your body. It gave you goosebumps, and you clinch your eyes.

"What now ?" He stop and gets up

"I don't know". He kissed and bite your neck. He sucked it very hard and left a red mark. You moan a little. He slowly down to kissed your shoulder and kiss your chest.

He kissed you again. He such a kissing monster. Seems like he do this to many girls. He cupped your breast and playing it with round movement, and put his hand in to grope you and unclasped your bra. He took off your undershirt and now you are half naked.

You were very shy. Your face going red and you try to hide your face. "H, hey it's not fair. Open your clothes too". He took off everything on his body and he was half naked just like you. 

He sucked your right nipple while his left hand playing with your left nipple. It gives you goosebumps. Although sometimes you try it too, but the sensation was different. 

"Ja, jae.. slower please. I- it so tickles" He didn't obey your command. He sucked it harder. And now he licked it with round movement to your nipple. You bite your lower lips very hard , clinch your eyes, threw your face back, fist his hair, and moaning.

"Oh.. Jae.... Can you do this with my left nipple too, please ?". He looked at you and now he did the same thing like he did with your right nipple. He gets up and kissed you again while his hands trying to took off your training and left your underwear on.

"This couch is too small for us. How about we... Uh... Move to your....bedroom ?" He looked at your eyes and his eyes saying 'please'.

"Okay" you pulled his hand and guided him to your bedroom. When you two reached the bedroom, he threw you to your bed. He kissed you while his hand took off your underwear and threw it. He puts his middle and point fingers inside yours.

You wrapped your hands again on his necks. Tongue twisted like it has no ending. He played his fingers inside yours. You moan louder this time. "Jae, damn. Keep it up" He stop kissed you, fasten his fingering and bite his lower lips harder.

This time is his thumbs rubbing your clit. You moan and called his name again and again. "Jae... It's so, tickles. Slowler please." The more you said 'slower', he fasten his fingering.

He get down to your thighs, kissed it deeper, deeper, deeper, met your clit and licked it with his thumbs still rub your clit. He licked slow but sure, then fasten his licked. He puts his middle finger inside your again.

"It's so thight." He doing up-and-down, then in-and-out movement. You moan louder, cries and called his name so many times.

"Jae, yes yes yes like that baby. Keep it up. Oh...." you arch your back, threw your face back. "I- i'm going to cum". He gets up and kissed you again.

Jae stop his oral and pull down his training and his boxer. "You said what ? 'baby' ??" You really really embarrassed. He kissed you again. You never saw boys' things before. You closed your eyes and afraid to see it. You felt like you want to stop it.

Jae opened your face and pull you to sat on your bed. "It's okay, don't be rush. We can do it, okay ?". You went down to his things. "It's okay" Jae try to encourage you.

You slowly licked his head, try to put it into your mouth. Your mouth is too small to fit all in, but you keep trying. You were silent for a moments, and sucked it slowly.

"Oh, shit Anna.. your mouth is so small." Jae moaning. He helped you sucked it. He fist your hair, and doing in-and-out movement to your mouth. You chocked because his head touched your throat.

Jae asked you to fasten your pace. Since it all fit in your mouth, you can sucked it harder and faster. The more you sucked it, he moaning louder. He called your name many times. "Anna, i'm coming. Can I..... Cum in your mouth ?" You haven't answer it but he cum in your mouth. You stop sucked it and you widen your eyes, feeling something on your throat.

He pull it out. Your closed your eyes as a satisfied expression. He kissed you again, pull you down to your bed.

"Okay, this is the main show. Uh... Are you ready ?" Jae pinned you on the bed and ready to put his thing into your core.

"Yes, I'm ready. Put it in now please" Slow but sure he puts his things into yours. "Oh shit, it's like ripped my core." He puts it in deeper, and put his middle and point fingers into your mouth.

After make sure all in, he kissed you again. "It's so thight. It must be your first time. Glad i'm the first person, and you're the first person for me too." He slowly makes a movement. You two moaning like a werewolf growling.

You wrapped your arms on his neck and your legs on his waist. "Can you go faster, Jae ?" You asked Jae and he fasten his pace.

"It's...different. Your wall are so thight. Oh, Anna, i love you". Jae flipped your body and now you're on top. "It's okay, do it slowly". Everytime he saw your face going red, he always encourage you to move.

You start did an up-and-down movement. The sounds of your skin slapped each other, every time you moaning, he moaning, it makes you became passionate. Sometimes you did a round movement too.

"Shit, You are so good at this. Faster, Anna" he grabbed your waist and helped you to move.

"Jae, I- I can't. Seems like I'm coming".

"Hold on, Anna." He flipped your body again and now he is on top. You hug each other and wrapped your legs on his waist. He buried his face on your shoulder, fasten his pace, and moaning. "Wait, Anna. Just a moment. Hold on"

"Jae, faster please. I'm gonna cum" you fist his hair.

He fasten his pace. This is the fastest movement he did. "Anna, I- I'm coming..." A few movement later he pulled his things and cum on you stomach. "Oh shit, fuck"

I moan very loud, "JAE !" He lie down on your right side, pull the blanket and covered you and Jae.

"That was great, Anna. I'm enjoying the show. You're the best. I loved you Anna." He kissed your forehead, hug you and buried your face into his broad chest. You can't breathe.

"Mmmm Jae i can't breath !" You hit his back and he pushed you.

"I love you. Be my girlfriend, please ?" He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. You scrunched your nose. "I know you love me, so be my girlfriend, okay ? We already did this as a friend, so we should do this again as a couple"

You rolled your eyes and smiled. "Hmmm what if I won't ?" You teased him.

"Ahh, come on"

"Okay. I love you too, babe. So we are dating now ?" you kissed his lips.

"Of course. Can i sleep over in your house please ? Since you are alone at home. You need someome to accompany you. It's very dangerous for a woman whom live alone."

"Lies, I know you want to do it again. Well, sleep here, please" you hug him. He smiles and pinched your nose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr : mylemonsday ❤️


End file.
